A multi-player game typically requires a substantial amount of network bandwidth and server processing resources. Each player sends game updates (e.g., game play information) to a game server, and the game server sends updated information (e.g., game play information from each player) to each player via separate internet protocol (IP) unicast transmissions. Each IP unicast transmission consumes network bandwidth resources and game server processor resources. The overhead associated with a unicast connection can cause degradation in the performance of the multi-player game.